


Earth, Sky and Moon

by NickeyMeaty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Curtis is legally not allowed to curse, Falling In Love, God's AU, I love Shurtis but they could've been better portrayed in the show, Implied Past Relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Top Curtis (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickeyMeaty/pseuds/NickeyMeaty
Summary: Curtis is the Earth God. And compared to other mythical beings, he actually cares for the living beings that live whithin him. But he'd always end up alone.Or so he thought.





	Earth, Sky and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanted to write a Shurtis fic, so my brain did this.  
> In this AU Shiro still has both arms, despite the scars and silver hair (My fic my rules). Please read and comment!

**_ _ . _ . / . . _ / . _ . / _ / . . / . . . _ **

_*Clang*_  

Twelve, twelve bells. It’s already midnight then, yet I ain’t sleepy, unlike most people of this small sector of the huge town I was in. Of course, as a god I had no need of eating or sleeping, and as the Earth God, if I got bored in here, I could just teleport to anywhere else as long as it was solid ground. From the Australian Desert to the ancient ruins of Peru and even undiscovered submarine caves, there was no soil in the globe I had not unlimited access to. And since humans built their machines, not more than two or three centuries ago, things had become a lot more interesting. 

This time, I walked through a lonely road in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The few people still awake from here were quite cheerful despite the late hour so one would be surprised to see a grown adult walking around. My skin and hair matched theirs, which gave me a bonus to be undetected, and because of the dim light no one could distinguish my eye color: Deep Sea Blue, as the same oceans that surrounded the globe. Little to no humans with dark skin had other eyes’ color aside from brownish or chestnut.  

The main reason I manifested at late night or abandoned paths was to avoid unnecessary contact. 

This one had a number of conditions I’d grown fond of for the last millennia: Warm, for the spring, humid, for the sea that was not too far from here, isolated from people, to hear crickets and one or two birds, and white-grey shades the full moon drew upon plants and small puddles. Long walks that were the same length of the jungle I was half-a-kilometer away from had become a pass-time, no matter the place or the weather.  

And if I ever felt alone, I could always look for a companion. In this form, my appearance resembled a tall human’s, trait that many people liked, as well as my oblong jaw and –of course- blue eyes, but for obvious reasons I never let anyone take pictures. I’d just say I was too shy or that something was on my face.  

More than once was I in a relationship with humans and learned a lot, it was always interesting how different they were in their manners, traditions and backstories. From the college guy I met at a café to the girl I saved from a fire, or the young lady whose grandma had a porcelain tea cups, and how to forget the one who I spent nearly all day with making jokes and sharing bed every now and then. 

Yet they were all the same in one thing: They’re humans. And they die.  

My last companion died in a car accident a few years ago, the family was devastated and I felt really low at the funeral, knowing that in a few decades the rest of them would join in the afterlife. 

Some young, peacefully in their respective beds surrounded by their loved ones. Others old, in great pain, forgotten, but they all died. 

There were times the price of being immortal felt too high, to love so much just to be loved for such little time. But still, I kept living, working and loving humans as if they were my equals. In a way, they were. 

One of their most amazing feats was the first manned rocket launch to the moon, all the way back to 1969. I was not far from where it occurred, I saw that gigantic machine go farther than any plane, I remember that night, while the NASA celebrated, I wondered something I never had before: The existence of a Moon God, and if he felt alone in there. 

As far as my inhabitants knew, no living being could possibly survive there. At least not without very special equipment. The Apollo mission didn't prove anything different.

For millennia, it was just me and these people. Maybe, when the Galaxy Garrison - their most advanced proyect  - is completed, the Moon God will also enjoy their companion. This time a better, more intelligent version of the human race, instead of the foolish ones who thought I was a mere machine to provide deeds. There was a time I felt so weak I couldn’t even manifest. But things were green once again in 2057. 

A cloud passes by and covers the moonlight, making the night even darker. Not like I cared: I  _was_  Earth itself, shadow was no obstacle for me, every time things got dangerous or not illuminated enough, I could always rely on my seismic senses, feeling the smallest vibration the ground received. 

And right now, I received footsteps that weren’t mine. 

I turned to my right, and despite the shadows I felt someone, a man, judging the body type. Who even is he? A lost someone in the best case, a murderer in the worst, most likely a drunk man. I curl a hand in a fist just to be prepared. Looking at him with a neutral face. 

“Is it really you?” He asks. I remain silent. 

“Have I. . .  _finally_ found you? After all this time?” His voice cracks. 

Drunk man. Yep. Totally. I’m out. He’s probably just seeing things or talking to himself.  

I take a few steps forward. . . 

“No, don’t go.  _Please_ " He’s now begging. What the hell? He’s freaking me out. 

“Who are you? Show yourself” I demand, as the clouds go away. 

He comes out from the darkness and. . . 

Almost every gush of air banished from my chest. 

Silver eyes, platinum hair, pale skin, scar on the nose bridge, Asian features, broad shoulders, just a bit shorter than me, yet still taller than most humans. 

 _But he isn’t human._  

It’s all I think, a bit scared now as he walks until being less than three feet away from me. 

Instead of answering, he just raises a hand and cups my cheek.  

“It's you” He smiles, and I see tears almost dripping out from his eyes. He doesn’t even try to contain them as they run down his face, I feel his hand moving to my shoulder, all the way to the wrist, I supposed he tried to grab my hand, but I pull away. Looking at him with incredulity. 

“Who-  _What_ are you?” 

“You don’t recognize me? After walking under my light for so long?” He comments, moving his shiny eyes for a split second. I follow the movement and end up looking at the sky. The clouds are no longer covering the full moon. I can even see some craters. 

I look back at him, the scar snaps my eyes open. The Moon God.  

No way. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask with incredulity. 

“I’m doing what I said: Looking for you. And now I’ve found you” He leans his head on my shoulder, still looking at me. I turn my head a bit, enough to see the loving look he's giving to me.

“What will you do now?” I venture, still not fully knowing what’s going on. 

He closes his eyes for a while, then answer. 

“Whatever you want to” 

 

“So how did all happen and why?” I ask, desperate for answers as I stir my 

“Sorry, I can only answer one question at a time” He replies, amused. I huff in response. I suggested to go somewhere to talk, he agreed, and now we were at the far corner of a discotheque. I ordered a fruity cocktail, he didn’t say anything. I wonder if he’s ever had astronaut food or eaten anything at all.

Now that I think about it, being submerged in this noise must be new if not overwhelming for him, who’s barely heard anything at all in space. Too bad libraries or cafés are closed at this hour. 

“Are you always like this, uh. . ?” Jeez, I forgot I still don’t know his name. 

“Shiro” he got the message, good “And I believe after being completely alone for thousands of years I deserve some fun” He's resting the face on his hand and still looking at me with that honeyed look. Whether he’s in drugs or that’s just his neutral expression I’m still not sure. 

“Shiro? Isn’t that white in some Asian language?” 

"One question at a tiiime” His playful tone makes me wonder how can an adult-looking God be so ultimately childish. 

“Ok, ok” I grab my cocktail and take a sip. “Why, of all the existent names, were you named Shiro?” 

“I overheard it from some scientists and liked the sound” 

“So you named yourself” He nods, his arm tilts a bit with the movement.  

“Didn’t you?” I deny with my head. As I finish another sip 

“Some French guy told me I was really polite and kind. In french, the name _Curtis_ means polite, I've used that name since then” 

“I see. Next question” 

 _One at a time_ he said, yes that’s a lot easier said than done with the many questions forming in my mind per second. 

“Can you travel between worlds?” 

“Just Earth and back, and only at full moon nights” Full Moon. Each cycle lasts a month, every month has four weeks. So is about. . . 

“One week per month. What happens if dawn comes?”  

“The last time I tried I felt fuel less, like the Apollo 13” I didn’t know much about the subject, of course I knew about the _Houston, we’ve had a problem here_ , but not much more. But Shiro’d been there after all. 

“As far as I know, Gods are not allowed to enter other entities realms. That’s why I’m so surprised you’re here” I get another sip. 

“The first time I tried to get here it didn’t work. But I kept trying at every chance I had and sometimes succeeded. In the end, I saw a pattern: It felt different whenever I tried to get on your night side, so I kept trying at those times and next thing I remember is I'm actually listening for the first time" So he's been here _before_.

“Do you think it could be a matter of distance?” I once tried to get to Mars. Didn’t work, in fact I nearly killed myself on the process. It took me months to fully recover. But then Mars was a lot farther than the moon.

“I think there’s the fact that both you and Mars are in fact  _planets_ , while I’m a  _satellite_ ”

"So?"

"I'm here because you allow me to"

“What do you mean by allow you?” I ask, puzzled.

"As a satellite, I have less. . . um. . . "

"Freedom?"

" _Authority_ , compared to you. As you are my planet, and. . . therefore my owner" He finished his sentence abruptly, is that blush I'm seeing on his cheeks? "My body can manifestate here because you are allowing me to do so, same with my true form around yours"

"I didn't know I had to agree to that"

"But you never banned me either, so I'm still here, as my manifested body"

"Megatons of living beings already populate me, one more won't hurt anyone. But it would be devastating if you left my orbit"

"Oh" He chuckles a bit, and leans over the table, keeping his eyes on my "Really?"

“Of course! Thousands of species would not exist and would _never had_  had it not been for you! I owe you everything I have now!” I say, and he snorts while sitting again. Suddenly my face feels very hot, I blame it on the alcohol, as I try to hide the blush behind the glass and the lights. 

“And what about  _you_? Leaving all the living beings you host behind?” He asks in a sweet voice, his finger touching my nose. 

“I. . .” am currently feeling my pants quite tight, was the freaking cocktail laced with an aphrodisiac? “I want you too"

"What do you want?"

"I want you by my side” 

“Hmm” He side smirks, the lights paint shades of pink and purple over his face “You hesitated” 

“Look, its just. . .” I take a deep breath, something I learned humans did whenever they needed to clear their minds “I’ve fallen in love more than once. . . but as a God, I end up alone again and again. . . You’re the only who’s been there this whole time and I’m. . . really happy to know there’s someone whose company I can really count on. I just hate feeling alone” I let out my thoughts

Unlike other people I've been with before, Shiro won’t age, have needs, get sick or even reproduce. The fact that I was not alone anymore with that was incredibly reassuring. I didn't lie for a second. 

The cushion of the seats swifts as Shiro moves closer. I leave my cocktail on the table as he lays a hand on mine, warmth against cold. He gets closer to my ear.

“I love you too. Curtis” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes those dots and dashes are morse code!  
> Yes Shiro still has both arms despite everything else!  
> Yes I love Shurtis and Adashi and any ship/pairing that'd make Shiro happy like he deserves!


End file.
